1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-signaling device and, in particular, a signaling device intended to be mounted on an aircraft. The present invention relates more particularly to a light-signaling device comprising a plurality of light elements mounted on a support and surrounded by a cover that is translucent or transparent to the light.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Document FR-A-2 339 922 discloses a light signaling device comprising an array of light-emitting diodes placed on a support and a translucent cover covering said diodes. The cover can be provided with reliefs associated with each of the diodes, so as to deflect the light rays from each of them and, in general, to format the radiation emitted jointly by the diodes.
The use of light-emitting diodes to generate the light radiation is advantageous, inasmuch as these diodes offer a lifespan very much greater than that of incandescent lamps. However, in use and at constant current, a drop in the average light intensity of the diodes is observed.
The signaling devices provided with such diodes do, however, present major drawbacks, associated with the fact that certain regulations, and in particular the Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR), impose particular requirements concerning the characteristics of the light beam emitted, in particular in terms of intensity.
Consequently, such signaling devices can be inappropriate to form signaling devices mounted on board an aircraft, the light intensity of the emitted radiation possibly falling below the minima required by the regulations over time.